


Like This

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: bbtp_challenge, F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy knows how Hermione likes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BBTP on IJ. Thank you to lq_traintracks for the beta! <3

“On your knees.”

It isn’t so much a command as a breathy excited request that Pansy is more than happy to grant. Granger’s eyes gleam in the low light. She leans back in the arm chair and strokes the cock strapped between her thighs. 

“Yes, sir.” Pansy taunts cheekily, lowering herself between Granger’s knees. She can see the thought, “Prat,” behind Granger’s eyes, but her lips just curl up in a smile before she threads her fingers through Pansy’s hair and yanks her forward. 

“Suck,” she breathes, a definite command this time. “And if you’re very good, I’ll let you fuck yourself on it later.” 

A thrill radiates from Pansy’s core. “Yes, Sir,” she moans quietly and licks her lips. Pansy takes the cock in one fist and watches Granger’s eyelids flutter as she wraps her mouth around the tip. 

With every flick of her tongue, every stroke of her hand, every slide of her mouth up and down the thick shaft, Granger tightens her grip and tugs on Pansy’s head and moans deliciously. She thrusts her hips, slow and gently to start, but it doesn’t take long until she’s fucking up into Pansy’s mouth with abandon, bouncing in the chair. 

“Oh Merlin, oh—Pansy, god. Stop—stop—stop—”

Pansy withdrawals and Granger’s cock slips out of her mouth and thumps against her cheek. Salvia drips down her chin, and Pansy’s first instinct is to wipe her mouth, but she resists. Granger loves her like this. Smeared lipstick and sweat, a wrecked mess that she’s made. Her gaze goes hungry and Pansy’s entire body tingles in anticipation. 

“C’mere.” She pats her thighs. Pansy rises and slides onto Granger’s lap in one smooth motion, knees snug around hips. Granger’s cock slips along her wet cunt and she bears down, rubbing against it, teasing herself. She could come like this, just like this, with Granger’s hands on her tits, grinding along the velvety smooth shaft. But Granger stills her, grabs the base of her cock and lines it up, letting the head tease Pansy just a minute longer before she thrusts it in easily and Pansy is stuffed full. Her body pulses in bliss and so much heat. 

“Ride me,” Granger breathes. Her fingers find Pansy’s nipples. She squeezes them mercilessly with tugs and pulls to the swift rhythm of Pansy’s hips. Jolts riding that edge between pleasure and pain that Pansy can’t help but cry out with each one. 

Granger loves her like this too.

She starts to buck, meeting the fast roll of Pansy’s hips, and Pansy’s orgasm overtakes her so suddenly that she freezes in surprise, thighs clamped as tightly as she can manage until wave after wave of pleasure turns her into a sticky mess. She collapses in Granger’s arms, barely registering the emptiness and the nudge of Granger’s cock against her quivering thigh. But she feels Granger’s hands, stroking her back, her arms, and the press of Granger’s lips at the corner of her mouth. 

“I like my gift,” she says, out-of-breath, but Pansy can hear her smile. “Though somehow I think you might have been a tad bit selfish in picking it out.”

“Was I?” Pansy languidly stretches, then turns in Granger’s lap and drapes her legs over the arm of the chair, the gift in question popping up between her thighs. She traces her finger around the head; Granger squirms beneath her. “Somehow I don’t think you mind.”

“Not at all,” Granger grins, and then shivers as Pansy begins to stroke her again, lazily. “Not at all.”


End file.
